


Day 19: Teasing

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also yeah i got lazy with the characters, finally i can actually tag something with confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Friends Relentlessly Teasing the Ship for Something





	

**Author's Note:**

> can this actually be considered the prompt.

Oikawa walked into the locker room that afternoon expecting something much different from what he actually received. Piled around his locker were a bunch of presents and handwritten cards, even some bags or boxes of chocolate thrown in. The rest of the team was gathered around the heap, pointing curiously at some objects and even picking some of them up in order to get a closer look at it. In the center, a large mint-colored stuffed bear sat watching over everything. The entire scene stopped Oikawa in his tracks, and he stared at the bear, baffled by who could have done this. He looked to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but the two other third-years were nowhere to be seen in the room, and Iwaizumi was currently helping one of their teachers, so it wouldn’t do any good looking for him. Finally, he spotted Yahaba and walked over to him, questions burning on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Yah-.” He wasn’t even allowed to finish his sentence before Yahaba shoved an envelope at him, a mirthful expression on his face.

 

“The person who set all of this up isn’t here, but they told me to give you this, and that you’d have to follow the clues to figure out who they are.” With those departing words, Yahaba slinked out of Oikawa’s grasp and ran away, laughing, from his spluttering cries to stop and explain what he had just said. He remembered one thing though, and turned around to tell him as such.

 

“Oh, and don’t bother trying to get anyone else to tell you. The person made sure none of us would say a word!” So Oikawa was left with an envelope, which supposedly contained clues, a confused expression, and fiery desire to get to the bottom of this mystery of sorts.

 

•§•

 

It took him a long time, but he eventually figured out from the single clue tucked into the envelope, a budding leaf, that he had to go to the place where he normally ate lunch. It didn’t give him any idea as to who the anonymous person was, but it started his clue-hunting journey, which would hopefully lead to them.

 

The second clue involved a stone, one that looked suspiciously like a stone chipped off of the cobblestone leading to the gym’s front entrance. Upon arriving there, he saw his guess to be correct, and another clue awaited him.

 

The third, and final clue, if what the letter said was to be trusted, was a piece of furoshiki cloth that looked similar to the kind that Oikawa had. Now, he knew exactly who it was, and as he bounded up the stairs leading up to the roof in anticipation of seeing the “mysterious” person behind the whole scheme, he couldn’t help but think why he didn’t figure it out earlier.

 

When he burst out onto the roof, a hushed whisper in the form of his favorite word was the only thing to carry across the space between them.

 

“Hajime.”

 

And an answer.

 

“Tōru.”

 

•§•

 

“I can’t believe it, Iwaizumi, our Iwaizumi, going through the full lengths of confession, even buying a giant stuffed bear. In mint and white! Our team colors! Can you believe it Mattsun?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa groaned in despair.

 

“I truly cannot believe it Makki. I didn’t know Iwaizumi had become such a softie.”

 

“Are you guys really bringing this up again? It’s been three years, get over it!” Oikawa whined, and his protests brought raised eyebrows from the two males in question. They looked at each other with faux thinking faces.

 

“To answer your question, Oikawa, no, we will never let this go,” was Hanamaki’s defiant answer, with a smirking and nodding Matsukawa at his side. The only thing Iwaizumi and Oikawa could do now was stare at each other in defeat, and their twined hands fell off the table in their surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo i'm almost done only 12 more.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
